Death Silence
by Kari-chan-06
Summary: Someone abducts a member of the team to take revenge on Gibbs. A cruel game begins. Will they be able to locate their friend before time runs out?
1. Darkness

Death silence

Disclaimer: I don´t own any characters or anything

Summary: Someone abducts a member of the team to take revenge on Gibbs. A cruel game begins. Will they be able to locate their friend before time runs out?

1- Darkness

When she opened her eyes, it was dark. Not only dark, but completely black. There was not a single ray of light anywhere. She waited for a moment, trying to catch a sound or something similar, but there was nothing. She tried to get up, but her hands were tied together and she felt something wrapped around her ankles as well. "Hello?" She called, but there was no answer. Instead, a tiny red light appeared somewhere near her feet and she stared at it in surprise.

Her head was swimming and she saw not only one, but four lights. She remembered driving to work, she remembered locking her car and she remembered a wet cloth that had suddenly covering her face. She realized that someone must have drugged her. She wondered where she was, but didn´t really come to anything that made sense. It was completely dark and completely quiet, not a single sound reach her -not even the sound of wind or any installations nearby. There was no place that could be like this or could there be?

Lifting her arms up, she tried to feel around. Her hands touched something above her. It was soft and almost felt like silk or something similar. The same was on the sides. Below her was something like a blanket. Panik started to rise as she realized that it was a coffin. She had one of these at home, she even slept in it sometimes, but this time, She knew that she couldn´t just lift off the top and climb out. Suddenly, darkness and silence made perfect sense. She couldn´t hear anything because she knew that she was buried in the ground.

-same time, 3 miles east-

"Kate, I need those results from Abby." Gibbs ordered and watch his agent walk to the elevator immediately. He took a sip from his coffee and went through his e-mails. There was one without return address, which seemed odd. He was about to put it into the trash can when he read the subject line. "Goth gone." He read it to himself and frowned. Abby was in the lab. He had seen her down there two or three hours ago when he had asked her to run a DNA sample on the computer.

"Gibbs! Abby´s gone!" Kate´s voice cut into his thought, causing him to snap his head around towards here. "I checked everywhere, but she´s nowhere. I found this." She held out a white cloth that smelled pretty strange.

Gibbs took it from her, putting gloves on immediately. "Chloroform. Damn!" He cursed and looked back at his computer. "I just got that e-mail." He said and she walked around his desk to look at it. Dinozzo and McGee were out for interviews at the moment, leaving just Kate and her boss to this for now.

"Just getting your goth acquainted. I´m sure she likes it -I chose some familiar location for her." Gibbs read and slammed his fist onto the desk.

"That e-mail is way too large, Gibbs. There´s something coming with it." Kate told him and pulled out her phone to get her two other colleagues back to the office immediately. McGee would be able to make something out of this -he was a computer wizard after all. The day was taking a strange turn right now and it was not the last surprise for them.


	2. Audio Connection

Death silence

Disclaimer: I don´t own any characters or anything

Summary: Someone abducts a member of the team to take revenge on Gibbs. A cruel game begins. Will they be able to locate their friend before time runs out?

--------------------------------------------------

2- Audio connection

Abby still stared at the red light that had come up above her. She wasn´t quite sure what to make of it. It could be just about anything. A voice suddenly cut into the silence. "Hello, Abigail. I hope you´ve got settled. I decided that a larger coffin would be a bit more comfortable for you. Oh, I thought you might like to hear what your friends are doing, so I took the freedom to set up a little connection to them -don´t worry, it´s not traceable." A creepy, strangely altered voice said and she felt a chill run down her spine.

A moment later, she heard people talking and tears started to sting in her eyes as she recognized the voices. "Tony, knock it off! This is not one of those pranks they pull on you for April Fool´s day." Kate´s voice came from somewhere above her, but Abby couldn´t see the device.

"McGee! Anything on that e-mail thing?" That was Gibbs. He sounded worried and of course rather grumpy. She smiled a bit as she imagined them in the bullpen together. Gibbs was probably close to just kick the computer again, leaving it ready for disposal. He had done so twice in the last three months.

"It´s too large for a pure textmessage...There seems to be some transmission...that´s really odd...that would need some kind of controller around here..." McGee´s voice was heard a moment later.

"It´s audio, Tim." Abby whispered and felt another tear running down her face. Suddenly, there was silence on the other end of the line and she wondered what had happened.

"Did anyone here that?" Kate asked after a moment. "I could swear someone was just talking, but it was faint."

Abby felt her heart beating like mad. "Kate..." She said a bit louder and heard a surprised yelp.

"I´m going mental..." That was Kate again, sounding really confused. Something shattered on the floor, it sounded like a cup or something similar.

Someone walked around close to wherever that microphone was hidden. "You´re not, unless all of us are. Abbs?" That was Gibbs again, his voice sounding like he was standing really close to her.

Abby felt more tears rolling down her face. "Gibbs...help me." She whispered and waited. It seemed too good to be true that she could actually talk to them, inspite of her current situation.

"Abbs...are you hurt?" He sounded really worried now and she knew that didn´t happen often. She had heard that undertone in his voice only once before, right after Kate and Tony had been hurt in an explosion.

"No, don´t think so...I...I´m in a coffin...it´s buried, Gibbs." She managed and tried to calculate how much hair there was inside it. "I´m scared." She admitted and felt her hands shaking.

"Stay really calm, Abbs. We´ll find you, I promise, okay? Don´t talk unless it´s really really important. Try to sleep or take really shallow breaths. You need to hang in there for a moment, okay, girl?" She smiled slightly. That was unusual for Gibbs. She knew he had this caring side, but he rarely showed it, especially at work.

"Ok." She replied and closed her eyes, trying to remember what Kate had told her about yoga and preserving energy. It was good to know that they were looking for her, but the fear that had been gripping her heart was still there. She had seen cases of suffocation in her work before and it sure wasn´t a pretty sight. This was not how she wanted her life to end and for the first time ever, she prayed.


	3. Aggression Management

Death silence

Disclaimer: I don´t own any characters or anything

Summary: Someone abducts a member of the team to take revenge on Gibbs. A cruel game begins. Will they be able to locate their friend before time runs out?

----------------------------------------

3- Aggression Management

Gibbs had taken the rest of his team down to the lab. "All right, Abby doesn´t need to hear us talking. I guess there´s some comm device up there, so whoever did this must have access to this building. Ideas?" He asked and looked at the other two men.

"I´m trying to isolate the stream and trace it back, but whoever did this is a genius. He´s using about every server on this planet to mask his source, but I´m on it." McGee said as he typed away on the computer. "That device must have a wireless link to your computer or anything –never seen anything like it, probably some new toy."

Tony was at the other computer. "I´m trying to see how much air there is in a coffin. That should give us an idea of the timeframe we got for this. It´s not going to be a lot though, boss." He said and calculated several models.

Gibbs continued to pace up and down in the lab for a while. He tried to think of a person capable of something like this, but didn´t get any result, no matter how hard he thought about it. "I´ll be up at my desk, I need to check the cases we worked on over the last months." He told them and disappeared into the elevator.

Once the doors closed, McGee let the mask fall off. He put his head onto the desk. "Oh god..." He sighed and had to fight to hold back the tears. He didn´t want to lose her, not before talking to her. Abby was more than just a friend to him, much more.

Tony looked at his co-worker for a moment before putting a hand on his back. "We´ll find her, Tim. We just have to find her." He told him and continued to flip through the different calculations. What he got from that wasn´t very promising. "Damn...that´s not good." He muttered, pulled something out of the printer and ran upstairs.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, reading something on his computer. He had his face so close to the screen that his head was almost completely hidden. "You really need to get glasses, boss." Dinozzo commented and was rewarded with a darting look over the edge of the monitor.

Kate was at her desk too, head resting on her arms. She seemed exhausted, but Tony knew that it was mainly because she felt helpless and was scared. He had seen her like this before, but nobody else knew. After the assignment where Ari had taken her hostage, she had actually called him and asked him to come to her apartment. She had allowed herself to cry in front of him, which was something he had never expected from her.

Tony stood between the desks for a moment. "Abby, listen. I need to know about how large that coffin is. I´ll just read the measurements to you and you only have to say yes or stop when I reach something that´s close." He said and noted that Kate looked up at him. He read down the figures on his paper until there was a faint yes from Abby. "All right, thanks, Abbs. Don´t worry, we´ll have you back in no time." He said and then motioned Gibbs that he had to talk to him.

Both men walked into the elevator. "What you got, Dinozzo? Why those measurements?" Gibbs inquired and leaned against the cool wall as the elevator descended.

Tony sighed. "The amount of air in the coffin depends on the volume, which depends on the measurements. From these figures, I´d say we have 5-6 hours left, if not less." He said and jumped a bit when Gibbs slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a considerable dent. "Ouch..."

"Find her, Dinozzo. I don´t care how, but find her." Gibbs rushed out of the elevator and towards the morgue, biting his lip when he tried to move his hand. Beating something sure helped with aggressions, but it also hurt a lot. "Duck?" He walked into the morgue and saw Mallard standing in front of a number of x-ray pictures.

The doctor turned around and looked at him for a moment, his eyes resting on his right hand with a frown. "Jethro, you should really consider some aggression management training there." He said and took a closer look. "I do believe you have finally managed to fracture something. There is a considerable amount of swelling here. Mr. Palmer, I need the portable x-ray in here." He called to his assistent.

"Duck, I don´t have time for this..." Gibbs insisted, but the look on Mallard´s face told him it was no use to object. He bit his lip again as Ducky made him put his hand onto the x-ray set. "Dinozzo said we have about 5-6 hours to find Abby." He told him while waiting for the picture to be developed.

"That is not much time. Is there anything I can do to assist?" Mallard asked and pulled the x-ray out of the liquid, studying it closely. "Ah, yes. A hairline fracture near the mid-bone. You will need at least a tight bandage to keep this fracture from expanding, Jethro. I would recommend a cast, if you...all right, a bandage it is. Mr. Palmer..."

10 minutes later, Gibbs walked back into the bullpen, mood even worse than before. He noticed Kate´s questioning look when she noticed the bandage on his hand. Before he had to answer any questions, his cell phone rang. "Gibbs."

"It´s Tony, boss. We need you at the lab, probie got something." Dinozzo said and he immediately spun around and returned into the elevator. When he came into the lab, both agents were already waiting for him. "Probie, you go."

McGee was still at the computer and looked up. "I didn´t manage to trace him yet -he´s really good at what he does. But I managed to identify that comm device. It´s a wireless audio adapter pinned beneath your desk, boss. It´s connected to your computer, that´s how it was activated. The thing is, it only has a working radius of about 5 miles. And that with no walls or other interferences. Taking a good guess, I´d say the other unit has to be within 4 miles." He reported and smiled a bit.

"That´s a start. Keep trying to trace him, McGee." Gibbs said and walked back upstairs. Picking up a piece of paper, he started to write a message for Kate, but winced as he tried to pick up the pen with his injured hand. She gave him a questioning look and he gestured her to follow him to the other side of the bullpen. "I need you to check a radius of 4 miles from here for any places that could be used to bury a coffin without many witnesses. We got less than 4 hours, and that´s if we´re lucky." He told her in a low voice, noticing the horror in her eyes. He knew that she was professional enough to put her feelings back for the moment.


End file.
